dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enigma
Enigma is the first Human to attain immortality and keep it. It is unknown what Enigma's real name. He is currently traveling the world and enjoying his immortality. Appearance Enigma is a tall pale skinned man with yellow eyes and unkept long white hair that reaches to his ankles . Enigma is usually shirtless which shows off multiple tattoos he has on his body. He usually wears black baggy pants tied with a white bandage like belt. Personality Enigma is what can be described as unstable. Due to being alive for millenniums Enigma's personality has been changing all the time making him unpredictable. When a person meets him he can change his personality ten times before the end of an encounter. He seems to know this is happening and lets it happen as he finds it amusing to see how a person reacts to it. When he wants to be he can be very smart being able to tell when a person is lying just by studying their facial expressions. History Little is known about Enigma's past because he rarely speaks to anyone but one thing he does reveal is that he is an immortal. This is because of the berries that he ate which were devoured by the serpent. But this was one of the many things he did for immortality he also drank the two Elixirs of Immortality, drank from the fountain of youth and even mercury (it didn't help his immortality at the time). This was because he went a bit immortal crazed for a bit. After a while he started to get bored of it and decided to just travel the world and see everything. During his first thousand years of being immortal Enigma went through a phase of trying to die. After many unsuccessful attempts he gave up and accepted his immortality. Powers & Abilities True Immortality: Enigma is one of the few beings who has gained True immortality meaning he can't die. Enigma is able to come back to life even after being cut into small chunks and having all his organs turned to dust. He even states he doesn't need oxygen, food or even sleep to survive. He even took advantage of this and can use his body as a weapon due to it always healing he can use his decapitated head as a blunt object to kill a devil with. He has invented new ways to kill people with different parts of his body. Another perk of his immortality is how much he knows. He has been around long enough that he can tell what race a person is their powers even their Sacred Gear. He has even learned how to stop most attacks after seeing it once. Another perk about being alive for so long is that his body is dangerous to normal people and parasites. This is due to all the viruses and curses his body has acumalted over the years. Making him a walking curse himself Immense Stats: Being immortal Enigma has been around for many years even before the great war. This makes him a dangerous foe as he is able to kill High-Class Devils and Angels with his bare hands and he even claims he could fight on par with some Satan-Class Devils, Gods and Buddhas. When moving at full speed Enigma can create afterimages that appear to act on their own. Enigma has gone more then a century with out resting or eating and even claims to be able to fight for years on end and not tire out. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans